No Day but Yesterday
by Sonata Rapp
Summary: The Rent gang have been apart for ten years and have all pursued their own careers and goals. What happens when they are suddenly all thrown back together. Now Completed!
1. Chapter 1

No Day but Yesterday

_**Disclaimer: All characters and their pasts are the property of Jonathan Larson. Their futures however, belong to me!**_

The sun was rapidly setting as the young Latina woman hurried down the East Village streets. Even though it had been nearly ten years since she'd last walked them, they were still familiar to her. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't see the man heading toward her until she crashed into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry" the man said, catching her before she fell.

"No, it was my fault." the young woman answered and turned to walk away. Then she caught sight of the man's odd green eyes and unruly blond curls. Her eyes widened in recognition. "Roger?" she gasped. "Roger Davis?"

The man paused and looked down at the woman. There was something familiar about her brown eyes and wavy brown hair.

"Mimi?" he asked in disbelief. The Latina broke out into a wide smile and embraced her old friend tightly.

"I can't believe it, it's so good to see you Roger. How have you been?" she wanted to know.

"It's great to see you too Mimi. I've been good, really good. How about you, what do you do now? Not still working that pole at the Cat Scratch Club are you?" Roger inquired.

Mimi laughed. "Of course not, even though you know I still can." she said catching Roger eyeing her body. "I live on the Upper West Side and I dance in and choreograph Broadway shows now."

"Wow" Roger said in awe. "That's really good Meems. You're still clean aren't you?"

"Yes I am," was the response. "Thanks to you. And you're doing pretty well for yourself too. I hear your music on the radio."

Roger blushed. "Well yeah." he murmured. "So hey, you want to go get some dinner or something?" he asked.

"Actually I'm on my way to meet Mark at the Life Café."

Roger frowned. "He doesn't still live down here does he?"

Mimi cocked her head and stared at Roger. "You don't know? I thought you two would never lose touch with each other. Mark lives on Long Island now. He's just in town for a few days, and so is Maureen, so he called me and we decided to meet for dinner at the Life for old times sake."

"Am I invited?" Roger asked.

"Of course, now that you're here. I'm sure every one will be glad to see you."

The two old friends linked arms and headed down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mark Cohen entered the Life Café a few minutes before seven and looked around to see if his friends had arrived yet. Of course they were late, some things never changed. He got a table close to the window and pulled out his Palm Pilot to check his appointments for the weekend. He had a three o'clock meeting with the head of his network and an interview at five. Mark had seceded Alexi Darling, and was now the producer of Buzzline. Needless to say, it was now sleaze free. Suddenly there was a screech from the front of the café.

"Marky!"

Mark looked up and saw a pretty brunette heading towards him. His blue eyes widened. He hadn't seen Maureen in almost ten years.

"Hey Maureen." he said happily. She rushed into his arms for a hug and nearly crushed him.

"Marky it's so good to see you again!" she screeched.

"You too, but I can't breathe." Mark gasped.

"Oh sorry." Maureen said backing off. "I've missed you Mark. I missed all the old gang. So where's Mimi?" all this was said in a rush that Mark barely comprehended.

"Well she's late. As are you." Mark responded with a smirk.

"Don't some people think they're important now that they're the producer of a television show?" asked a voice from the door.

Both Maureen and Mark looked up to see Mimi coming in through the front door. For a moment the man standing beside her was ignored.

"Mimi!" Maureen shrieked running over to hug her friend. "Girl you look great. I've seen you shaking it on stage at the theaters." she laughed then turned her attention to Mimi's companion. "So whose your cute- oh my"

She had just realized exactly who was standing beside Mimi.

"Don't I get a hug too?" Roger asked grinning. "Hey Mark"

Mark noticing Maureen's sudden lapse into silence had come over to investigate. He had one arm around Mimi and was staring at Roger.

Mimi laughed at his expression. "So look who I found on the street on my way here."

Maureen hugged Roger tightly. "Roger, I love your new CD. I play it all the time." she said awkwardly.

"Uh, thanks" he accepted just as awkwardly. He really wasn't sure how to react to his friends and his new found fame. Mark still hadn't said anything. Just continued to stare at his former best friend, until he realized every one was looking at him. So he put on a smile and hugged Roger as well.

"Hey man." he said simply. "I've got a table for us over here." Roger went with Mark to the table. Mimi and Maureen exchanged worried looks and then followed the boys. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they had ordered the old friends lapsed into silence. It was awkward being around each other again after ten years. Finally Mark broke the silence.

"So Roger, I went to one of your concerts when I was in L.A. on business, you've gotten better."

"Thanks" Roger accepted. "You should have come and spoke to me. I would've liked to see you."

Mark shrugged. "You seemed to be busy enough with all the groupies, and I was running late for a meeting."

"Oh" Roger said simply. The silence returned. "So what do you do now? Mimi didn't say." he asked.

"I took over Buzzline." was Mark's reply.

"Oh" Roger said again. This time the silence was broken by the arrival of their food. They began to eat in silence until Maureen decided she couldn't take it anymore.

"Roger," she began quietly.

"Yeah?" he said looking up at her.

"Could I get your autograph?"

"Maureen, I'm not that famous. Why do you want my autograph?" Roger asked.

Maureen laughed lightly. "Actually, it's for my daughter. She's in love with you and your music."

"Your daughter?" the other three asked loudly.

"Didn't I tell you guys that Joanne and I adopted a child? It was about three years ago."

"Uh, no" Mimi said. "You must have forgotten that detail."

"Oh, well we did. She's thirteen and her name is Jaylah. We got her when she was ten and she's been with us ever since."

"Wow" Mark said thoughtfully. "Anyone else got any children we should know about?"

Roger cleared his throat. "Actually, I've been thinking about adopting myself. I don't want to bring a child into the world with HIV. I don't have a wife or girlfriend, but I would like a child."

Mimi spoke up next. "I'm engaged to married. His name is Darren and he's a dancer as well. And no Maureen, he's not gay, and yes I'm sure."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I got a lot of reviews asking about characters and pairings. Yes, Collins and Joanne will be showing up soon and Angel is regrettably still dead. I'm not sure if Roger and Mimi will be getting back together. Thanks for the reviews by the way. I love them! Oh and I'm going to take a note out of someone else's book. The first five people who review this chapter, and send me a private message with their information will be included in the story some how. Desperate I know.**

Chapter 4

Roger looked over at Mimi confused. "So you were engaged to a gay person before?" he asked.

Maureen giggled and then tried to cover it. Even Mark was grinning. "What?" Roger wanted to know. "What are you laughing at?"

Mimi ducked her head to hide her own grin. Then she said, "Maureen is convinced that you are gay, and that's why you broke up with me to move to L.A. I told her she was being ridiculous but that's Maureen."

Roger glared at Maureen; "I" he said "am not gay. I love women. It's not my fault that the president of my fan club is a twelve year old boy."

From the look on his friends' faces he knew that they were not previously aware of this fact.

"So," Mark said slowly. "Apparently you appeal to teenage girls _and_ confused little boys as well Roger. I never knew you were so influential." Then his palm pilot beeped at the same time Maureen's cell phone rang.

"Crap," Mark said. "I've got a meeting on the Lower West Side in twenty minutes. That's the whole reason I'm here."

"Hello?" Maureen said answering her phone. "Oh hey Pookie! That's great. Yeah, Mark, Mimi and Roger showed up. Okay, yeah tell her. See you tomorrow."

"That was Joanne." She told the group. "She and Collins are coming in tomorrow and she's bringing Jaylah to meet you Rog. Will you guys still be here?"

"I will" Mark answered "I'll be here until Thursday."

"Me too" Mimi added.

"Yeah," Roger said, "I'm here for a concert I have in Manhattan on Saturday. I just wanted to come and see the old neighborhood."

"How often do you see Collins Maureen?" Mark wanted to know.

"Oh all the time." She responded. "Joanne and I live in Boston, and Collins went back to work at MIT. The dean got fired and they offeredCollins a job. Joanne works at a law firm that isn't far from MIT and I'm her receptionist. They both have a break coming up tomorrow so they're catching a train into the city."

"So you guys want to meet up tomorrow?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, how about we meet here at five?" Mark said.

Every one agreed and got their things together to leave. As he watched his old friends, Roger was struck by just how much time had changed them. Mark was quiet and kept to himself. _That's probably my fault_, he thought. Maureen was also a bit quieter, probably the result of being a mother. And Mimi, Mimi was engaged. She was still his fiery Mimi, only more matured. Roger began to wonder if he'd changed and if anyone could see it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mimi's alarm clock went off at nine o clock that next morning. She yawned and stretched, remembering how good it had been to see everybody again last night. The place beside her was empty so she knew that her fiancé Darren had to be downstairs in their makeshift practice studio, So, she went and took a shower, enjoying the alone time. Although she was very much in love with Darren, she couldn't help but remember how Roger's jeans had been tight in all the right places last night.

_Stop it, _Mimi told herself_. You are about to be married. Roger left you to pursue fame and glory. _She finished her shower and walked down the hall to the studio. It was really just an empty room with mirrors and dance mats.

Darren looked up as Mimi came in. "Hello Mimi my love." He greeted her. "What are the plans for today?"

Mimi kissed him on the cheek. "Well, I have to go to the theater to work with a new dancer and then my friends and I are going to meet at the Life Café."

"Your friends?" Darren inquired.

"Honey, I told you about them." Mimi said sighing. "Mark, Maureen, Joanne, Collins, and Roger."

"You mean that asshole Roger who left you alone and suffering from AIDS to go make crappy CD's?" Darren quipped.

"Not again Darren. I told you, I understand why Roger left and he's still my friend. Now I have to get ready to go to work. I'll see you later." She walked purposefully toward the door then turned around. "And I wasn't suffering, I'm fine!"

An hour later Mimi walked up to The Pascal Theater where she was supposed to instruct a new dancer. Standing in front of her was a young woman looking to be about nineteen or twenty with shoulder length brown hair and oval shaped glasses.

"Hi," she said as Mimi came up to her. "I'm Sara, the new dancer."

Author's note: There you go. Sorry it's so short but I'm pushed for time right now. Don't fret Madame Elphaba, you'll be in more chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hello Sara," Mimi greeted. "I'm Maria Marquez, but everyone calls me Mimi. I'll be the one instructing you."

"Wow," Sara said, her eyes widening. "They told me that I was going to be instructed by a senior dancer. I thought they meant a senior, senior. Like an older person. But you look so young."

"Thank you." Mimi accepted with a grin. "I am a senior dancer though. I've been with the company for almost eight years. So let's go in and get started."

Three hours of dancing and sweating later, Mimi smiled at Sara. "You're good." she said.

Sara was breathing hard and staring at Mimi. "You're so tiny. How do you dance like that? I've only seen strippers dance that hard and fast."

Mimi laughed at that. "Well then, it helps that I used to be a stripper, doesn't it? You're looking at a veteran dancer from the Cat Scratch Club sweetheart."

"Okay, now you're my hero Miss Mimi. I have to get to know you better. What are you doing later tonight? We should go get some dinner or something." Sara said grinning.

"I'd love to, but I have to meet my friends later tonight." Mimi said with regret. Then she got a wonderful idea. Mark was most likely still single and Sara probably was too. "Why don't you come with me? I have a friend that might be perfect for you, if you're single that is."

"Um, I am single, but blind dates aren't really my thing." Sara said reluctantly. "I always end up with some loser who's two feet shorter than me."

Mimi nodded her understanding. "I know, but Mark Cohen's a really great guy. He's sweet and kind and really fun once he comes out of his shell."

Sara's eyes widened. "Did you say Mark Cohen? As in Mark Cohen from Buzzline? That really cute guy with the pretty blue eyes?"

"That's the one!"

"Okay then I'm definitely coming. Just let me go home and get cleaned up first." Sara decided.

Meanwhile, Roger was in his hotel being berated by his agent Lanna. He had calmly explained that they would have to reschedule the sound check for his concert, because he'd made plans with his friends.

"Davis we don't have time for this." Lanna had yelled. "This trip is not about you having fun and taking strolls down memory lane. This is about us getting your name out there. You're not a superstar yet you know."

"I know." Roger countered. "That's why I'm taking some time to go back to my roots. I'm not nearly famous enough to always be on schedule. So just let me have today off and tomorrow you can do what you want with me."

Of course he hadn't meant that in a sexual way and Lanna knew it, but she couldn't help adding before she hung up, "Fine but I'm going to hold you to that Davis. You're mine tomorrow."

Roger hung up shaking his head. People said that agents made things easier, but what did they know? He sank down on the bed wearily as the phone on the night stand rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Yes, Mr. Davis? There's a Mark Cohen here to see you with a little girl. Should I let them up?" the hotel security wanted to know.

"Uh, yeah send them up. Oh and could you also have three steaks and two baked potatoes sent up as well?"

"Of course sir."

Roger hung up the phone and leaned back against the pillows, some times it was good to be famous. Before he knew it he was sound asleep.

Ten minutes later his eyes sprang open and he was face to face with a pair of eyes greener than his own.

"Shit!" he exclaimed. Then the face backed up enough for him to see that the eyes belonged to a young girl with long red hair. Roger looked around the room and saw Mark smirking at him from a chair in the corner.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty." he said grinning.

"Hey Mark, who let you in and who is this kid?" Roger asked.

"The room service people got worried when you didn't answer the door and I told them if they gave me a key I'd handle it. And this is Maureen and Joanne's daughter Jaylah." Mark answered.

At the words "room service" Roger had bolted from the bed to the covered trays on the cart by the door. He uncovered them with a grin and began to eat quickly.

Then the girl spoke up. "You're Roger Davis." she said.

"Yeah, I am." Roger responded thickly, his mouth full of steak.

"You're cuter in person, but better mannered on T.V." Jaylah said matter of factly. In the corner Mark snorted out a laugh.

"Thanks I guess." Roger said back.

"How old are you Mr. Davis?" she asked next.

Roger stopped eating and focused on the girl. "Uh, thirty-five." he answered her. "and since your mothers are two of my best friends you can just call me Roger or whatever."

"Okay Roger or whatever." Jaylah said with a smirk. "Will you sing something for me? I told Mark that you had the best voice ever, but he said that was only a matter of opinion, and that after listening to you sing in the shower for five years, he didn't share my opinion."

Roger glared at Mark. "Well you shouldn't listen to Mark when he's being a prick Jaylah, I'm a good singer. Certainly not the best, but still pretty great." he said modestly.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess you do have your glory moments Rog." Mark agreed.

"Okay so let's stop talking about me." Roger suggested. "What have you been up to in the past ten years Mark? I mean besides Buzzline. Any love interests out there?"

Now it was Mark's turn to glare at Roger. "You're prying Roger." he declared. "And as you once told me long ago, I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Jeez" Roger said taken aback by Mark's tone. "Sorry for thinking my best friend might want to catch up after ten years. My bad."

"Roger." Mark said harshly. "You can't leave, and then after ten years of no contact, miraculously show up and think every thing is going to be the same. Thing aren't the same. I've changed, even if you haven't. I'm not up for letting people walk all over me anymore."

Roger just stared at the man he used to think of as a brother. "I never tried or meant to walk all over you Mark." he said softly. "I just thought-" Then he stopped. "You know what? Forget it. I've got things to do, so I'll see you later tonight."

Mark got up and walked towards the door. "Come on Jaylah, let's leave the super star to answer his fan mail or stare at his reflection." Jaylah got up and obediently followed Mark out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Okay you guys, so I've been thinking about it a lot and this is going to be the chapter where all the secrets come out. Thanks for the reviews everyone I love getting them. Anyway, I still have a few places for new characters, maybe like two. So send me the info if you want to be in this.**_

Earlier that day, Joanne, Collins, and Jaylah had come in to New York from Boston on the train. Deciding that she needed a break from her sweet but very chatty daughter, Joanne had dropped her off to stay with Mark. Then she and Collins had decided to go and see Mimi a little early. They arrived at her house at the same time Roger was walking up to the door.

"Rog!" Collins had exclaimed seeing his old friend. "Hey man."

Roger looked up and saw Collins and Joanne heading for Mimi's house like he was. _Good, _he thought, _maybe they can help me figure out what's wrong with Mark. _

"Hey Collins, hey Jo." he greeted them. "It's great to see you both." The friends embraced and Collins knocked on Mimi's front door. It took several seconds but then it was opened by a young woman with glasses.

"Oh. My. God!" she exclaimed. "You're Roger Davis."

Roger blushed and muttered something incoherently. Collins rolled his eyes and cut off his friend's babbling with, "Yeah he is, and I'm Collins, Tom Collins. Is Mimi Marquez here? We're friends of hers."

"Oh, yeah come on in." the girl said. Then she turned and yelled back into the house "Little Senorita Mimi, you have some visitors."

They all filed into the house and stood in the parlor admiring the fineness of every thing. Then Collins spoke the words on every body's mind. "We've all come a long way from Alphabet City."

Suddenly there was a shriek and some incoherent Spanish and Mimi was in the room hugging them all.

"Jo, Collins, it's so great to see you. Roger I thought we were meeting at five. Anyway how are you all?"

The young woman with the glasses came into the room as well. "Mimi you said you knew Mark Cohen, but you never mentioned Roger Davis, rocking sex god extraordinaire."

Mimi laughed. "Sara this is Joanne Jefferson, Tom Collins and of course, the sex god Roger. You guys this is Sara, she's a new dancer at the Pascal Theater where I work."

At the mention of Mark's name Roger remembered why he came over to Mimi's house in the first place.

"Look you guys," he began. "I need to talk to you about Mark. He was at my hotel earlier and he blew up at me about how I walk all over him or something. Do any of you know what that's about?"

Mimi lowered her eyes, "Sara, could you give us a minute please? We really need to discuss this."

"Sure." Sara agreed. "I need to run home and change anyway. So I'll see you all again at five."

Once she was gone, Mimi gestured for them to follow her into the living room. When they were all seated, Mimi spoke up.

"Okay, so I might know a little something about why Mark is upset. The night you left for L.A. Mark and I were sitting in the loft talking about you. I was saying how I was going to miss you and all that, and Mark said that he understood why you left, but he thought you should have made sure I was okay first. Then I had a seizure. Mark was so scared and all he kept saying was Roger should be here to help. I tried to tell him it was okay, but he just kept saying it."

Roger grew pale at this. "Oh, god are you okay?" he said worried.

Mimi laughed, "Of course I am, I'm here aren't I?"

Then Joanne remembered something as well. "Roger, I might know something else." she said. "A few years before we got Jaylah, Mark came to visit us. It was about a year after you left. I was surprised to see him because I thought he was taking care of Mimi. But he said that she had just gotten a job and moved. So then Maureen asked Mark how you were doing. He just looked at her blankly and said he didn't know because he hadn't heard from you in a year. I said I hoped you were doing okay without him, and Mark kind of lost it. He started saying how he wasn't your mother, and it wasn't his job to take care of you and your problems and that you obviously didn't need him anymore."

Then Joanne's cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered it.

While Joanne talked on the phone Roger thought about what he'd been told. Basically Mark was mad at him for leaving. _Well too bad _he thought, _I have a life too. I can't take care of him forever._

Mark was very upset. He hadn't meant to break down like that in front of Jaylah. But once he'd started, he couldn't stop.

_He deserved to hear all that. Who does he think he is, he just up and left Mimi alone. He was supposed to love her. He was supposed to love all of us. He was supposed to love me. _Mark sighed, Jaylah was right. Roger was cuter in person than he was on television. His blond curls had gotten longer and his green eyes brighter. _Great so now I sound like I'm in love with Roger. _Then it hit him. _Oh God, I'm in love with Roger._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At about 5:15, the six friends all made their way to the Life Café coming from different directions. They had all gone back to their prospective homes to change and whatnot. Mimi had told Sara not to come to the Café because they had some deep friend stuff to work out.

Joanne, Maureen, and Jaylah were the first ones to have arrived. Maureen had been silent since Joanne told her what had happened with Mark. So instead Jaylah was chattering about having met Roger Davis.

Mimi arrived next. Darren had tried to tell her not to go because he didn't like Roger, but of course she went anyway. Roger and Collins came at the same time, and last to arrive was Mark. He exchanged hugs with Joanne and Collins and smiles with Mimi and Maureen. After every one was settled down at the table, they all fell silent.

Jaylah broke the silence by asking, "Roger, will you sing for me now? Then you can prove to Mark how good of a singer you are."

Roger rolled his eyes, "I don't have to prove anything to Mark. He knows it all anyway." he said bitterly.

"I know you're a self absorbed jerk." Mark retorted. "I know that you only care about yourself and getting rich and famous while your friends suffer."

"Nobody's suffering!" Mimi jumped in. "I was fine."

"That's not the point." Mark said back.

"Then what is the point Mark? It's about you isn't it? It's always about you." Roger yelled back.

"Oh you're one to talk!"

"SHUT UP!" Maureen yelled suddenly, cutting them off. "You are both self absorbed jerks. Don't you get it? Mark, Roger had to leave Alphabet City. We all did. It was crazy living there and we all jumped at the chance to get out. Roger, Mark's right, you shouldn't have left him with the responsibility of caring for Mimi. She was _your_ girlfriend. And Mimi, you _were_ suffering. We all saw it. Our friendship was supposed to be strong enough to last these ten years apart. But instead, the things we were afraid to tell each other and the things we were afraid to do, hurt us, and they are still hurting us. So before anyone leaves tonight we are going to get this out and either stay friends or not, but I refuse to allow us to go on like this."

Everyone stared at Maureen with wide eyes. She was always the loud one, but she had never said anything like that to them before.

"Sorry Mo" Roger, Mark, and Mimi murmured.

"It's okay, and stop calling me Mo. My name is Maureen." she said with a small smile. "So who wants to go first?"

Mimi cleared her throat. "I will." she volunteered. "Roger, when you said you wanted to leave and go make it big, I was scared. I didn't think I had long to live and I wanted to spend my last days with you. Then I realized that it wasn't about me. You had had the same dream for years and you finally had the chance to pursue it. So I acted like I was fine, like I was perfectly healthy. I know it was stupid to deceive you like that, but I figured that Mark could take care of me if any thing happened, I just wanted you to be happy. I guess in the end, I really ended up deceiving myself."

Roger looked at Mimi's tearstained face and felt his heart breaking. "I was to blame as well Meems." he said. "When you told me you would be fine, I could clearly see you were sick. But I convinced myself that you were going to be okay, and that Mark would be there for you if you weren't. I had to. It was the only way I let myself leave that day. I always tried to fall back on Mark. All I knew was that I wanted to leave, I guess I didn't really realize I was restricting Mark from leaving by pushing you off on him." Then he turned to Mark. "I'm sorry Mark." he said. "You were always there to help, I didn't think twice about dumping Mimi off on you. I guess because you had always taken care of me. It was just second nature. But it wasn't right."

Everyone turned to Mark to see what he had to say. "I was mad." he said simply. "I hated you for leaving. I thought you were running away again. Running away from everyone you claimed to love. I could see Mimi was sick, and then you said you were leaving and that you were leaving her in my care. All I could think was 'it's always me who has to pick up Roger's pieces and clean up his messes. Me, good old dependable Mark.' I wanted the freedom of running off for once, and I didn't think it was fair that it was always you who got to run away." he stopped and then said softly. "I didn't want you to leave me. I loved you and I didn't want you to leave."

Roger just stared at Mark. He had always cared about the filmmaker, but now his heart felt a swell of love for him. And not platonic roommate love either. It was a familiar feeling that had always been in the pit of his stomach. He had never been able to identify it, and years away from Mark had dulled it. But now that he saw those lovely sea blue eyes again, he knew the feeling for what it was. It was the reason he hadn't had a girlfriend since Mimi. It was the reason every time he saw Mark his heart leapt. It was the reason Mark's earlier words had hurt so much. The feeling was love, and it was directed towards one Mark Cohen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Roger swallowed hard. He had finally admitted to himself that he loved Mark. Thankful that no one could see the thoughts inside his head, he looked over at his one time best friend. Mark's blue eyes were shrouded by his long blond lashes. Then he looked up and smiled a little "I forgive you Roger" he said.

Those four little words made all the difference to Roger, and he suddenly started to cry. No one quite knew what to do because it was a known fact that Roger never cried unless it was something very serious. So they did nothing, and that seemed to help. After a few minutes Roger looked up.

"Are you going to be okay?" Collins asked with concern.

"Yeah," he said. "It's just I really hate myself now. I put all you guys through so much and I don't even like L.A."

"What?" Maureen asked. "But you've been there for ten years. You're a star Roger. How can you not like L.A.?"

Roger shrugged in response. "It's just full of a bunch of phony people, who suck up to me because I have money. In ten years I haven't made any friends worth knowing and I spent most of the time missing you guys." He inadvertently looked directly at Mark when he said this, but didn't notice the blush that rose in the skinny filmmakers face.

"So why did you stay there then?" Mark asked softly.

"Because it was the only way I could get my music out there. My agent Lanna, you'll meet her tomorrow, is always telling me how good I am, and how much exposure I could get. And of course L.A. is the place to get that exposure. If this didn't mean so much to me I'd scrap the whole thing." Roger explained.

They all nodded in understanding. Everyone knew how much Roger wanted to get back those years he wasted while he was on drugs.

Suddenly the door to the Café opened and two girls strode over to the Bohemians' table. One of them was Sara. The other was a young woman who was looking very professional.

"Lanna?" Roger asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah," Mimi chimed in. "Sara I thought I told you not to come."

"I know, I know, but I was walking around the hotel district and I saw Miss Lanna here and she seemed lost. So I asked her if she needed help and she said she was looking for Roger Davis. I knew where he was so I brought her here."

Everyone looked at Roger expectantly. He sighed. "You guys this is my agent Lanna. Lanna these are my friends Mimi, Maureen, Joanne, Collins, Maureen and Joanne's daughter Jaylah, and Mark. So what's up Lanna? I could have sworn we agreed to handle all this technical shit tomorrow."

"I know, but something big just happened Roger." Lanna said excitedly.

"Okay, you just called me Roger, so I know something big is going on." Roger replied.

"I just got a call from a record executive in London." Lanna explained.

Roger stared at her blankly. "London?" he asked.

"Yeah, London Roger." Joanne said smiling. "It's the capital of England which is in Europe. It's currently ruled by Queen-"

"I know that Joanne." Roger said, cutting Joanne off. Then he turned back to Lanna. "So what did this executive say?"

"Well, her name is Laurel Ducky and she's the head of Rapp-Heredia Records in London. She heard your demo somehow and she thinks the European crowd would love you and your music. So she called me and wants to schedule a promotion tour for you in Europe starting next month."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Europe!" the Bohemians all exclaimed.

"Yes Europe." Lanna replied. "Roger, do you realize how big this could be? You could be international. Everyone would love you."

Mark lowered his eyes. So Europeans would love him, didn't it count for anything that Mark already did? But of course Roger didn't know that.

"Lanna, I don't know about this." Roger was saying. "I mean yes this is a wonderful thing, but it's also really huge. I need some time to think before I can just jump up and move to Europe."

"What's to think about?" Lanna asked. "You could be famous, it's not like you have a wife or family that you have to worry about uprooting. You need to take this opportunity and run with it Roger. It could be your only chance."

This was true and Roger knew it. But it wasn't that simple just to run off to Europe. He had- well he really didn't have anything. All the same, if he moved to another continent, he would maybe never see Mark again. Then he would never know how Roger felt about him. When he finally clued back in to the conversation he realized that his friends were all looking at him.

"What?" he asked irritably.

"So what are you going to do?" Maureen asked. "You were just talking about how much you wanted to leave L.A. and still do your music, were you not? Here's the perfect chance."

"Yeah, but-" Roger states then broke off. He had almost admitted the true reason why he didn't want to leave. Then he noticed that Jaylah was looking at him strangely.

"Could I see you outside for a minute Roger?" she asked.

"Uh, okay?" Roger replied in confusion.

Jaylah led him out to the front of the Café and leaned against the wall. Roger looked at her expectantly.

"So." Jaylah said.

"So what?" Roger responded.

"So you love Mark and you're scared to tell him." She said back. "it's cute really."

Roger just stared at her in complete and utter shock. "What are you talking about?" he said "I don't-"

"Yeah, uh-huh" Jaylah interrupted. "Look he loves you too. He was talking to himself when I was at his house and he just kept saying 'I can't believe I love him'. So I know he loves you too, all you have to do is tell him how you feel."

It was completely ridiculous that this thirteen year old girl was giving him advice about love. But it made so much sense.

"You know what Jaylah, you're right. Thank you; you are truly a child of Maureen and Joanne. You're crazy and irrational but also quite practical. Would you please go back in there and tell Mark to come out here?"

Jaylah nodded happily and ran back into the Café. Minutes later Mark came out.

"Roger, I'm so happy for you, this is what you've been waiting for." Mark said quickly. "Europe is a great place to start over."

Roger took a deep breath. "So you think I should go then?" he asked.

_No, no, no you need to stay here with me because I love you so damn much! _That's what Mark wanted to scream, but instead he said "If you want to, then you should. I mean, why would you stay?"

_For you, because I love you Mark. _Roger wanted to say but instead he shrugged. Then he said softly "Mark, tell me not to go."

"What?"

"Just tell me not to go. I don't want to, but I need to make sure my reasons are right." Roger said.

Mark took a deep breath. "Don't go Roger." He said almost inaudibly.

"Why?" Roger wanted to know.

"Because I love you and I want you to stay with me." Mark responded. "Please?"


	11. Chapter 11

-1Chapter 11

Roger felt as if his heart was going to burst. He had finally heard those four words he'd longed to hear. "I love you Roger." and they had come from Mark. Suddenly he was brought back to earth by the sound of Mark sighing.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way Roger. I - I just wanted you to know." he said with his eyes full of tears. Slowly Mark turned to walk off down the street. He didn't feel like going back into the café and pretending that his heart wasn't broken. Then he felt a hand on his wrist. Roger's.

"Mark." he said softly. "I love you too. I feel so stupid because it took me ten years to realize it. But I do Mark. I love you so goddamned much, that it hurts. It hurts like hell." Then he leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Mark's. For a moment Mark just stood there and Roger wondered if he had moved too fast. Then with a whimper of pleasure, Mark's lips came alive and he kissed Roger back.

They kissed for a good minute before they heard a shriek and broke apart. Maureen was standing in the window watching them. It was she who had shrieked.

"Mimi!" she screamed. "Come here!"

"What?" Mimi called back. She came up to the window and looked out. "Okay." she said slowly, "so Mark and Roger are standing outside, is it that serious?"

"Uh, yeah. Because they were just kissing!" Maureen exclaimed.

"Mark and Roger, kissing? Who were they kissing?" Mimi asked in confusion.

"Each other!"

Mimi opened her mouth to say how ridiculous that notion was, when she saw Mark lean in and capture Roger's lips with his own, and then Roger kiss him right back.

"Nombre de Dios!" she shrieked in Spanish. "They're kissing!"

"I told you Roger was gay." Maureen said in a singsong voice. By now the others were aware of the commotion going on by the window, so they came over to investigate. They too were treated to they sight of Mark and Roger kissing passionately in the street. Joanne just stared and tried to cover her daughter's eyes. Collins laughed. Sara regretted that now she'd never get to date Mark or Roger, but she was still happy for them. Lanna on the other hand was outraged.

"No" she said bitterly. "He has an image to keep up. No teenage girl wants to fantasize about a guy who will want their brothers before them. He can't do this."

Collins decided that his friends had been on display long enough, so he opened the door and leaned out. "Yo lover boys. Were all very happy you've found each other again after ten years, but I don't think every one appreciates seeing two grown men kissing the way I do. Maybe you should bring the party inside." he called

Mark and Roger had to agree that Collins was right and they came back into the café holding hands. Immediately they were surrounded by their friends and congratulated. Lanna went over to the bar and ordered the strongest drink they had. Once she had a nice buzz going, she walked back over to Roger.

"So, have you made a decision yet?" she wanted to know.

Roger looked around at his friends who were waiting with bated breath to hear his answer. Then he looked at Mark. His blue eyes were shining with love and he knew that Mark would never hate him if he decide to leave and go to Europe. It was the right thing to do. Except, now he didn't want to. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Mark and be happy. Not running all over the world trying to make fake people love him. He had friends who already did.

"Lanna" he said. "I'm not going. I'm sorry but I just don't want to go. I have enough here to keep me happy and I can't be a rock star forever. So the answer is no."

Lanna narrowed her eyes at Roger. "Well then," she said huffily. "You'll just have to call Ducky and tell her that you are declining her offer."

"Fine." Roger said back. "Give me her number and I will." Lanna cued up the number on her cell phone and gave it to Roger who pushed the call button. The phone rang a few times and then was answered by a receptionist.

"Hello, Rapp-Heredia Records. This is Rose speaking. How may I help you?"

Roger cleared his throat and put on his charming voice. "Hello Rose. Could I please speak with Laurel Ducky?" he asked.

"Who's calling?" Rose asked.

"Roger Davis."

"One moment please." Rose said. There was a hold moment where Roger heard some cheesy music playing. Then,

"This is Ducky, what can I do for you Mr. Davis?"

"Miss Ducky." Roger began. "I would just like to first say thank you for your consideration of my demo. It means a lot that someone as important as yourself thinks I have talent. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline the offer."

"I see." Ducky said. "May I ask why? Did you get a better deal?"

"In a way I did Miss Ducky. This one comes with a lifetime of being with the ones I love. One person in particular." Roger locked eyes with Mark, who blushed with pleasure.

"Well I wouldn't want to stand in the way of true love Mr. Davis. Just know that I meant what I said about you being great., and the offer will still be good for a while. Good luck with the lucky woman. Or man, or whoever it is that's making you so happy." And just like that Roger was off the hook. He handed Lanna back her phone.

"Well that's taken care of." he said. "Miss Ducky was very understanding and she told me that the offer would still be good for a while."

"See?" Jaylah said poking Mark. "I told you Roger was the greatest."

"You know what Jaylah?" he responded, looking at the love of his life. "I do believe you're right."

Author's Note: Okay loyal fans of RENT and this story. Guess what? It's over. This story is done. I have a permanent headache from trying to keep up with all the twists and turns in the story. And I wrote them. Don't be discouraged though. For those of you who really wanted to be in the story and those of you who are kind of disappointed with the ending, (I know I am. But it's like eleven at night right now and my brain hurts.) I am pleased to announce that there will be a sequel to this story. It's currently untitled (Ideas anyone?) and I should start putting it up soon. I want it to follow the story after Roger and Mark get together and think about adopting a child. If you remember way back in like chapter three Roger said he wanted to. I will be needing new characters for the story so send those PM's in. Oh and Lanna, I'm sorry you seem kind of bitchy in the end. You'll make up for it in the next one I promise. And Ducky you will be in there too, along with Madame Elphaba as everyone's favorite new dancer, Sara. So this note is now almost as long as the chapter so I'll end it here. I hope you liked the story, even if the ending sucked ass. (At least to me.) As always reviews are my life blood. Keep me alive so I can right the next one okay?


End file.
